someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Submerged City
The Submerged City We're moving to a new city. Nobody told me what's it's called, all they told me is that it's far more advanced than anywhere else and it sits alone on the ocean, in a single man made island. We've been on this boat for almost a week now. When I hear two girls squeal I look over and they're peeking outside the window. "I see it Stacey! I see it!" I hear the blonde one call out. "Its real! My god it's real" replies the other one, not glancing away from the window. I look at my mum, and my dad, who towers over me. "Dad, can I go see it?" I ask, bobbing up and down in anticipation. "Fine, but be careful." I let out a 'yay' of enjoyment as I run towards a window. It looks as amazing as it did on the brochures, huge towers with neon lights, glass bridges from building to building. The ocean, glimmering, so clear you can see aquatic life. Schools of fish swimming around, then disappear, quick as a flash when a group of bigger fish come close. The beauty is too magnificent for words. I am still admiring the floating city when the captain comes in telling us that we'll be arriving soon. Teenage girls let out excited screams, little kids run around. Older people pop a bottle of champagne and cheer. My family and I go back to our cabin and grab our bags, ready to get off. I over hear my mum asking my dad what everyone aboard is thinking. "Is it true it submerges underwater every night?" My dad looks at her, "They promised, I don't think they would lie about something that big." He looks at me and winks, "I just hope we can fish." I chuckle a little. We make our way past crowds of people and reach one of the exits. The crew let us off and we are greeted by what looks like officers. The guide we got was middle aged with mutton chops and shining blue eyes. He looked nice, and polite, not like the other guides I see. He punched some holes to validate that we arrived and started up a friendly conversation. He looked at me. "How old are you squirt?" I looked at him, too shy to answer. "Go ahead Jonathon, answer the nice man." I managed to squeeze out a sound, "E..Eight." "Well you enjoy your stay now, how long are you here for?" "Oh, we're moving." My mum said "They said furniture will be supplied?" "We'll I hope to see you again!" He happily stated. "After all, it's a pretty small city!" "I think we may bump into each other along the lines." It ended with a hand shake as we got ushered into a theater with other families and children. We are asked to sit and are shown a video explaining how to get around and where everything is. It finishes by telling us that as of the first night the city will not be submerged. This was followed by disappointing noises. The lights turned back on and we make our way to the elevator that leads to our floor. We settle in our room and get used to things. "Dad! Dad! It's starting!" I grab his hand and pull him to our window. We're about to see this town live up to it's expectations. An alarm like noise plays as we feel the floor beneath us move. You can hear the sound of excitement and pops of champagne bottles as the water starts to rise, no, as we start to lower to the ocean floor. The whole city is under water now. We see fish swim past and sharks and turtles! I am dazed at how magnificent the sight is. Until my dad taps my shoulder and tells me to go to sleep. I lay down and close my eyes, and think. Think about how lovely it is, here. Months have passed and crime starts. It didn't take long. I heard something about powerful drugs, causing hallucinations. I ask my mum about this and she tells me how terribly true it is. It makes me sad how people treat this place. They let us in, feed us, entertain us, and we in return abuse drugs. I pack my things and go to school. They still teach the same things, except they teach us more about aquatic life. I find it interesting, when I grow up, I want to be one of the workers, the ones that work outside under water. The ones you see, and you wave to, and they wave back. We're about to learn about the different kinds of sharks when I get pulled out. My heart sinks of embarrassment. I failed another test. Mum and dad are going to be disappointing. I'm led down the hallway and into the headmaster's office. There, I'm told the news. "Your mother and father were found dead this morning. They where shot by a group of juicers that where wearing masks to conceal their identity." I tune out and think about what's gonna happen, to me. My parents are dead, I'm eight years old, I don't know much about this place. I find myself at the Orphanage. I'm one of three of the boys here. There's seven girls that are younger than me.I call this place home now, with my brothers and sisters. But time goes on we realize somethings wrong. Five girls. Nobody noticed but two have gone missing. One person claims that they've seen one walking around with one of the night time workers, the ones that work when the city is submerged. This creates rumor that the Big Ds, as we call them, have been taking them one by one. More than a year has passed and there's only Clyde, Pip, Stacey and myself left. The city has gone to hell. A group of juicers destroyed something and the entire town is submerged underwater, twenty four seven. It's obvious the Big Daddy's have taken my sisters. My little sisters. They have been spotted around dead bodies, trying to find more of the addictive drug. I lay in my bed and think. Think about how bad it is to live here in Rapture. Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Bioshock Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas